


Just a Letter

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, feels and fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since the cure was sent to Duncan, and now MacCready has the letter he's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Letter

“Marie, wake up. Come on, wake up,” MacCready said as he shook her shoulder, almost violently. Her eyes shot open as she jolted up, staring at him both in daze and anger.

“What? What is it?” she asked, her voice somewhat slurred as she wasn’t completely out of her sleep-induced trance. “Couldn’t this wait until morning?”

He took a seat on the bed, sitting across of her legs as she was still laying in the bed. Pulling a letter out of an inside pocket from his jacket, he handed it to her trying to hide to small tears that were forming in his eyes. “No, not really.”

“What is this?” she questioned, pulling herself out of her covers and moving so she could sit next to him. Looking him in the face, she could tell something was wrong, and she put her hand on his leg to give him some comfort. “MacCready, what’s wrong? What’s in this letter?”

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke, but it did him no good, his voice was still trembling. “You know how I’ve been spending a few days in Goodneighbor?” she nodded, “Well, the day before I left, Daisy got his letter. It’s from the girl that I left Duncan with; I guess this is when we find out if the cure worked or not.”

She looked at him, her eyes sympathetic and she moved her hand to his back, rubbing it softly. As she noticed his tears, she spoke with a soft voice, “Have you opened it yet?”

He took another breath, “No, I couldn’t bring myself to open it, not by myself. Honestly, I’m too scared about what’s inside. What if it’s bad news? I…” he couldn’t finish his sentence. While there was always that thought in the back of his head, now that he had held that letter, right in his own two hands, it was more real than ever. The, before he knew it, he broke down in tears, startling Marie.

Without hesitation, she wrapped her hands around him, consoling him the best she could. “MacCready, calm down, please calm down,” she tried to tell him, but she was sure none of it was getting through to him, which she understood given the circumstance. After a few moments, he brought himself to a composed state, but now his face a slightly red and his eyes irritated. “Do you want me to open the letter?”

“Yes,” he said softly, and so she did.

It wasn’t a long letter, only a paragraph and a half and signed at the bottom. It took her a moment before she could register what she was reading. She read it over twice before she looked over a MacCready, who was staring at the ground, looking as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Resting her hand on his shoulder, he brought his eyes to hers, and she gave him a small smile, “He’s okay. Duncan’s alive and cured.”

In a matter of seconds, his expression changed drastically. No longer was he frowning and crying, now he was smiling and he jumped up, bringing her with him. “It worked! I can’t believe it! It worked!” he chanted while she was in his arms, practically jumping up and down.

“You did it,” she said just as excitedly as he was speaking, “You saved your son!”

Coming to a halt, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, “No. We did it. We saved Duncan. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Her smile grew wider and so did his. It was an unbelievable moment, it almost felt like a dream. She had to admit, she had her doubts about the cure, and maybe he did too, and that’s what made this moment even greater. Knowing the cure worked, know all the risks that were involved, made this a moment that top all others. “I haven’t seen you this happy since I told you I loved you.”

“It’s just that… I can’t explain it. Everything in my life was going downhill. Then I met you, and all of a sudden my life starting showing some promise. You helped me with the Gunners, you helped me with my son, and you even helped me with me. You actually care about me, even when you have your own problems, and I don’t deserve it. Meeting you was the greatest thing in my life, and I hope you know that.”

“You really need to stop selling yourself short,” she reminded him, “Sure you can be an asshole at times, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve love.” She kissed his cheek, making sure he knew that what she was saying was sincere. “So, what’s next?”

He gave her a look of confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Well, Duncan’s cured, and I know you hated leaving him behind. So, do you wanna bring him up here? With us?”

He sighed and sat back on the bed, and she followed suit, “Shi-. Crap, I don’t know. I mean yea, I want him here with us, but I know he’s safe where he’s at, with her. Besides, I don’t want him traveling the Wasteland. While it’s not completely safe anywhere, at least he’s safe sitting where he’s at.” He no longer looked happy, but he wasn’t sad either, just confused. Completely confused.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin this happy moment,” she told him, grabbing his hand to hold.

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it. All you did was say what we both were thinking, and in this case there’s nothing wrong with that. Besides, it was-.”

“Let’s go visit him,” she interrupted, “You know where he is, you know he’s in a safe place, so why don’t we go visit him?”.

A half-smile formed on MacCready’s face, but he still looked at Marie with confusion, “Are you sure? I mean, he’s all the way down in the Capital Wasteland, that’s quite a journey,” he told her.

“Well, you did it, you traveled the distance, so why not do it again?” she asked, trying to convince him.

“I know, I know, but it’s not that simple. To get here I had to survive many raider attacks, and something tells me that the roads are probably more dangerous than before.”

She squeezed his hand, “Maybe, but you’re not gonna be alone this time. You’re gonna be with me, and we make a hell of a team.”

He let go of her hand, but continued to look her in face, “You’re right, but are you sure? It’s gonna be a long trip. Traveling down there’s gonna take about a week and a half, maybe two, and honestly I wanna spend the same amount of time with Duncan, and then there’s the trip back. I know I can go, but can you afford all of that time off?”

She let out a small and soft chuckle, “MacCready, I don’t care how long it’s gonna take. It doesn’t matter if it’s two weeks or even two months. I wanna do this. You deserve to see your son, and I really wanna see the boy I saved. I’ll make sure I can go, I promise.”

“We’re gonna do this. We’re actually gonna do this. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t heard it myself,” he said as he grabbed her hand and stood up, bringing her with him. “I don’t know how to thank you, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying.”

“Seeing you happy is thanks enough,” she stated as she hugged him, and she could feel him holding her tight, not wanting to let go. After for what felt like an eternity, he finally let go, but she stayed close.

“So, I guess then we need to pick a date to leave.”

“How about next week? That should give me enough time to tell Preston and Desdemona that I’m leaving for a much-needed, extended vacation.”

He pondered her suggestion for a few moments, finally nodding with a smile. “Perfect, we’ll leave next week,” and he hugged her again, because he knew that if he hadn’t met her, then none of this would’ve been possible.

Kissing his cheek, MacCready released Marie from his arms. “So can I finally go back to bed,” she joked while looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, “Go ahead, I’m sorry I disturbed you.” As he waited for her to get into bed, he took off his hat, jacket, shirt, and shoes. Once she was in bed, she looked over at him and gave him a questioning look as he walked over. “There’s just one condition,” he told her.

“And what exactly is it?” and he collapsed on the bed, causing her to laugh. She brought herself closer to him, putting an arm around his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head in the nook of her neck.

“I’m sleeping here too,” he said after she softly kissed his jawline, and the couple drifted off to sleep.


End file.
